


It Started With A Kiss

by 123456ja



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456ja/pseuds/123456ja
Summary: Yunhyeong is curious and Hanbin's there to help him.





	It Started With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [Usual disclaimer for typos and grammar lapses]
> 
> *I made this because I am so happy iKON will finally come here in the PH!!!! Yey! (Throws confetti!!)

Hanbin's POV

I once had this interesting conversation with Yunhyeong hyung... We were sitting under a tree next to the open court where we usually go to relax.. drinking sodas or eating something after a particularly intense practice session, when...

"Hey... Hanbin..." he started in that voice of his, that quiet voice he uses when he's about to get deep and meaningful and talk about something personal... I don't move from where I am, leaning back against the tree trunk with my eyes closed, but I'm instantly all ears.

"What's it like to... kiss someone?" he asks.

That gets my attention. I pop open an eye and tilt my head in his direction. He's sitting cross-legged next to me, resting his head on his hand, pulling at the grass on the ground with a slight frown on his face.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well... I was just wondering... And I know you've-" he stops suddenly, a dark blush springing up on his cheeks.

I sigh.

Well, I guess I am the authority on the subject here, seeing that he probably never had any girlfriends before hence the question he was asking that to me... and I've already kissed like, 50-something girls and boys. So I tell him. (A/N Hanbin wishes this is all true, LOL)

"It's seriously over-rated."

Silence.

"Oh."

And then he frowns.

"But... I thought it was supposed to be-"

"Nope." I interrupt. "All that sappy-mushy-romantic stuff... I've never felt it."

He frowns some more, thinking about what I've told him, unknowingly ripping the poor grass at his feet to shreds. I know he's disappointed, and the more I think about it, the more disappointed I feel about it too.

"Well... maybe it's because I just haven't kissed the right person yet." I say.

He makes a hmm-ing noise in response and continues pulling at the grass. He's still frowning, but not as much as before, and that makes me feel a little better. And pretty soon I find myself having to suppress the urge to laugh, because the more I watch him, the more he looks like a pouting, sulking child, and he looks so cute that I want to pinch his cheeks raw. But I restrain myself of course, and I just sit there watching him, the sun flickering through the tree leaves and sending up sparks of fire like hue as they hit his hair. Hmmm...

"Hyung....."

"Mmm?" he responds absentmindedly.

"Can I touch your hair?"

"What?" he sputters, that adorable blush rising back up on his face. I laugh.

"Hyung, it's just that- well, it looks so different to everyone else's hair, I was just wondering if it felt different too."

He just looks at me for a second, like I'm some alien from Mars, but I guess he's getting used to me and my weirdness by now because he soon relents, and nods.

So I reach over, my hand tentatively hovering over the strands, already feeling the heat that seems to radiate out of him, burning an almost tangible buzz against my palm. He closes his eyes, obediently dipping his head for me, and I am again struck by the child-like openness he can sometimes possess... his guilelessness... his purity of heart... the fragility within his tough exterior...

My hand finally comes down on top of his head. He starts a little in surprise, but quickly relaxes again. Then I pull my hand back, reach forward to comb my fingers through his hair, and my eyes widen at the sensation...

It's nothing like hair as I know it. It's softer than anything I've ever touched... and it feels like silk sliding through my fingers. I'm instantly addicted.

I run my fingers through his hair again, and he exhales, closing his eyes, letting me indulge in my exploration.

Before I know it I've brought my other hand up, weaving my fingers through those feather-light strands, slowly letting them slide from roots to ends... completely transfixed with the feeling...

And how did I get here, kneeling in front of him? ...his face tilted up towards mine as he lets me stroke him again and again, the morning sun setting his locks on fire and creating a fiery halo around his face. Oh god.

The next thing I know, I'm leaning in... and I press my lips against his forehead, softly, lightly, but lingering for much longer than could be considered chaste. And he doesn't even flinch, doesn't even open his eyes, doesn't move...

I kiss him again, and still he allows it...

I feel bolder, and kiss his cheek... Finally he stirs, taking in a deep breath like a sigh, and he tilts his head, angling his cheek better towards me. I kiss it again before moving to the other side of his face, and to my amazement, he tilts his head for me again.

So I keep going, planting soft kisses along his jaw, moving back up to his forehead, down to his nose, his eyelids... and he moves with me at each turn, letting me kiss him all over, everywhere... everywhere except- god will he let me?

I pull back, pausing, hovering... waiting...

He's breathing fast, eyes closed... face flushed... Tentatively I kiss him at the edge of his mouth, and pull back to see how he reacts...

His brows are furrowed and he's biting his lip...

I kiss the other side of his mouth, and pull back again...

His lips are parted now, and I see his lower lip trembling as he breathes-

"Hanbin!!!" he whimpers, half frustrated, half pleading... and that's all I need to hear.

I press my lips to his, lightly, reverently... maybe I groaned, maybe he did, I'm not sure... but all I could think about was how soft his lips were, how right they felt against mine, and how I never wanted to stop kissing them. My mouth began to tingle, and the feeling spread out through my entire body, filling up my chest, making my stomach dance, buzzing through all the nerves on the ends of my fingers and making them more sensitive than ever as I cradled his face in my hands...

And in that moment I took back everything I had ever said about kissing. Because that was the most amazing experience of my life, and nothing could ever compare.

.

I was, of course, very wrong about that. Because since then I've experienced many more amazing moments, each more intense and earth-shattering than the last... and every one of them I owe completely to Song Yunhyeong.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like it?


End file.
